newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gang
The Gang is the main banner image on the Flash Portal that was added in the 2007 update. It shows some of the most popular characters on the Portal at the time. Although there is sometimes talk of changing the lineup, it hasn't changed yet. Gang Members From Left to Right, Back to Front Row: *Salad Fingers is the protagonist of the Salad Fingers series by David Firth, which began in 2004. The Salad Fingers series, which chronicles the life of the titular character, is one of premier surreal series on Newgrounds. In addition to appearing in his own series, which has a dozen awards and over 12 million views, Salad Fingers has been widely featured in a number of parodies and tributes. Although the series was at its most popular in 2004, when five of the ten episodes and several of the more popular parodies, such as Banana Fingers and Zalad FingerZ, were created, Salad Fingers was still popular enough in 2007 to be one of the ten characters to be initially featured in Newgrounds Rumble. *BlockHead is the main character of the comedic TheSwain's Blockhead series, which ran from 2005 to 2009. Blockhead is portrayed as a clueless imbecile, with little sense of reality. His simple nature is mirrored by how simply he is drawn in comparison to the world he lives in. Although only one entry in the series has over half a million views, the series has been a critical hit, with over thirty awards, including two Review Crew Picks and five Weekly Users' Choice Awards. Blockhead has also appeared in a variety of other submissions. In PALADIN: the Game by JAZZA, he is an unlockable character, along with Pico *Dad from Dad n' Me, *Bitey is the protagonist of the Brackenwood series. The series features 7 movies and ran from 2003-current days. *Dirge from Xombie. *Jerry Jackson, *Strawberry Clock is the mascot of the Clock Crew and self-proclaimed King of the Portal. *Puppy from Retarded Animal Babies, *The Son from Dad n' Me, *The Captain made his first appearance in 2000, as a mascot for Newgrounds- the tank captain on the NG tank. He made his flash debut in 2006, as a main character in JohnnyUtah's Tankmen series. The Captain is portrayed as something of a caustic character, who is obsessed with penis humor and late 20th century movies, like Titanic and Back to the Future. *Hank J. Wimbleton is the star of the popular Madness series of action animation by Krinkels. Hank acts like a one man army, fighting strings of mortal enemies, for little apparent reason, but with great critical and numerical acclaim. *Foamy the Squirrel from Foamy's Rant *Pico from Pico's School. *Brian from Red Diamond Dragon Club. *Weebl, from Weebl and Bob *The Alien Hominid is the star of a game with the same name by Tom Fulp and Dan Paladin. Although the only game in his main series was a short run 'n gun shooter made in 2002, that game is the ninth most popular submission in Newgrounds history, and led to the creation of The Behemoth. This has led to the Hominid's appearance in a wide variety of movies and games on Newgrounds, making him one of the website's mascots. The Alien Hominid himself is portrayed as a small, deadly fighter who is nonetheless capable of making friends. Trivia *Brian is the only one-time character that made the newgrounds 'gang's' roster. *Along with Jazza's 'A Newgrounds Christmas' photo it has been the only evidence of a newgrounds 'gang' Others *'Angry Face' or known as Angry Faic has often been considered as part of the gang *'P-Bot', protector of the Flash Portal is considered to be a main mascot of Newgrounds ﻿ Category:Newgrounds Features Category:Mascots Category:History Category:Characters Category:Madness Characters Category:Newgrounds Culture